logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Other
1924–1928 3297315165_2f97d7dfd4.jpg Image47.jpg 002395fc-29c0-4620-89ce-ad977fb97e1e.jpg|He Who Gets Slapped (1924) 500846e4-c898-48b2-b6e5-5c366f708c04.jpg|The Monster (1925) a9ff4c95-bd54-467c-bff3-93853d72c78a.jpg|Confessions of a Queen (1925) 8491bc79-9f10-466a-b66d-67edfe03ebbf.jpg|The Circle (1925) BRIEF_GLIMPSE__1___MGM_0001.jpg|''The Unholy Three'' (1925) 2c0a495f-412b-43e7-a422-213a4e3235d4.jpg|Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ (1925) original print d549f848-0fc3-4c36-95c2-b46ce4f159fd.jpg|Battling Butler (1926) mr-wu-mgm-logo.jpg|Mr. Wu (1927) Mgm_logo_(1927).png|London After Midnight (1927) 1928–1956 1928–1953 BEN-HUR.png|''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925, 1931 reissue) MGM 1934 a.jpg MGMJackie19291956.PNG MGM_Logo1.jpg fullsizeoutput_c2f.jpeg MoreJackie.PNG MGM-1924 3.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.PNG|Jackie with copyright notices and information MGM_National_Recovery_Administration.png|With the National Recovery Administration logo at the bottom left. This was used when MGM supported the NRA the following year. JackieWithNra.png pQaIW-YVS0SA1lN87uf4cA12543.jpg|Parlor, Bedroom and Bath (1931) Dancing_Lady_(1933).jpg|Dancing Lady (1933) JackieTheGoodEarth1937.PNG|''The Good Earth'' (1937) MGM-1924 2.jpg|Sepia tone version vlcsnap-2018-10-23-22h01m09s112.png|''The Wizard of Oz'' (1939) TheWizardOfOzRareSepiaToned.PNG|Rare sepia toned of The Wizard of Oz (1939) Screen Shot 2015-07-08 at 10.55.15.png|Rarely used for Cinecolor cartoons, from Davy Jones' Locker (1933, Willie Whopper) Mgm_captainandthekids.jpg|Rotoscoped version of Jackie the Lion on a Captain and the Kids cartoon Petunia Natural Park (1939) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1926.jpg|Rare Color Version, from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) brawl_remix_30_mgm_jackie_the_lion_with_1980s_colorizations-58469.jpg|another rare colorized version MGM20Lions-6 - Copy.jpg|Seen on various MGM films that were colorized MGM20Lions-6.jpg|This logo was used for March of the Wooden Soldiers. Mgm-colorized.jpg|From the rare colorized version of David Copperfield (1935) MGM 1928.jpg|Print logo Mgm1949.jpg|MGM celebrates it's Silver Anniversary. This special logo was used for Adam's Rib and In the Good Old Summertime. Thatsentertainment1.jpg MGM 50th Anniversary thats entertainment 1974 wm.jpg Jackie1976.PNG|''That's Entertainment II'' (1976) MGM UA Jackie Filmstrips.png|The Jackie the Lion video clips were added to the film strips as effects on the 1993 MGM/UA Home Video logo where they only roar once with Tanner's roaring voice effects. 1953–1956 bfuyA7UzxDppSKRvEOCxvw29782.jpg|1953 version; this was used in tandem with the Tanner logo but used in black & white films. MGM_1953_Pete_Smith_t670.jpg|Pete Smith Specialties Shorts (1953) logo59.jpg|Executive Suite (1954) d164417-4046.jpg|Seagulls Over Sorrento (1954) c1bdf357-5ee1-4c89-bc41-f287caf50bd2.jpg|Blackboard Jungle (1955) 54e6af9c-90f9-4ce6-92e4-474be8be97ae.jpg|Trial (1955) 1928? Rare MGM Logo.png|Name of lion unknown, currently assumed to be lost 1928–1932 Mgm1928-color.jpg Telly.png 5544f70a-7b56-4ce8-9980-13f45c6df881.jpg|The Viking (1928) TellyTheMysteriousIsland1929.PNG|''The Mysterious Island'' (1929) Another_Telly.png|''Gus Edwards' Kiddie Revue'' (1930) MGM_1931_CRAZY_HOUSE_t500x375.jpg|Crazy House (1930) MGM Lions-2.jpg|Devil's Cabaret (1930) B0sIBTqDznw1zLljm6J3GQ15607.jpg|Over the Counter (1932) 1932–1935 PvVwpetERXo7z-J48dhnLQ103594.jpg File:Mgm happyharmonies.jpg CoffeeTale of The Viena Woods.PNG Even Another George.PNG File:B&W_Coffee.png|This variant was used on black and white versions of films. CoffeeTCN.PNG|Rare blue background variant, possibly due to film deterioration. Even More George.PNG|A variant with an blue frame. af2fc1b4-21e0-422e-8ea1-c79691325254.jpg|Wild People (1932) File:Coffee1933.jpg|''The Menu'' (1933) MGM Logo (The Discontented Canary).jpg|''The Discontented Canary'' (1934) TheOldPionnerCartoon.png|The Old Pioneer (1934) Tale-Of-The-Viena-Woods.png|Tale of the Vienna Woods (1934) MGM Logo (Boskos Parlor Pranks).jpg|''Bosko's Parlor Pranks'' (1934) 4af3ab8d-f6f8-41d5-94d1-1fe6d83dedb8.jpg|Toyland Broadcast (1934) MGM Logo (The Calico Dragon).jpg|''The Calico Dragon'' (1935) Another_George.png|The Chinese Nightingale (1935) CoffeePoorLittleMe.PNG|''Poor Little Me'' (1935) 3292303453_8e418af002_o.jpg|Barnyard Babies (1935) 1934–1956 1934–1953 MGMLogo.jpg|A "Tanner" live-action movie films from 1934-1952. This logo in the late 1930s and early 1940s was used for one-shot films, Barney Bear, and Tom and Jerry cartoons. (1939-1942) Bandicam 2014-10-14 08-57-32-838.jpg|Mid-1930's MGM Logo Untitled 46.png|''Wonder City Of The West'' (1935) TannerMarxBrosANightAtTheOpera.PNG|''The Marx Brothers: A Night At The Opera'' (1935, A) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera1.jpg|''The Marx Brothers: A Night At The Opera'' (1935, B) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera2.jpg|''The Marx Brothers: A Night At The Opera'' (1935, C) MGMLogoMarxBrothersANightAtTheOpera3.jpg|''The Marx Brothers: A Night At The Opera'' (1935, D) MGM Logo (Alias St. Nick).jpg|''Alias St. Nick'' (1935) MGM Logo (Run Sheep Run).jpg|''Run, Sheep, Run'' (1935) ToSpringCartoon.PNG|''To Spring'' (1936) TheEarlyBirdAndTheWormCartoon.PNG|''The Early Bird And The Worm'' (1936) TheOldMildPondCartoon.PNG|''The Old Mild Pond'' (1936) MGM Logo (Two Little Pups).jpg|''Two Little Pups'' (1936) MGM Logo (Little Cheeser).jpg|''Little Cheeser'' (1936) MGM Logo (Boskos Easter Eggs).jpg|''Bosko's Easter Eggs'' (1937) MGM Logo (The Wayward Pups).jpg|''The Wayward Pups'' (1937) TannerPipeDreams.PNG|''Pipe Dreams'' (1938) MGMCartoonTheMadMaestro.PNG|''The Mad Maestro'' (1940) MGM Logo (Puss Gets the Boot).jpg|''Puss Gets the Boot'' (1940) MGM Logo (The Night Before Christmas).jpg|''The Night Before Christmas'' (1941) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h13m52s36.png|''National Velvet'' (1944) fullsizeoutput_daa.jpeg 3 Godfathers (1948).png|''3 Godfathers'' (1948) MGMQuoVadis.jpg|''Quo Vadis'' (1951) MGMPlymouthAdventure.jpg|''Plymouth Adventure'' (1952) vlcsnap-2013-01-23-07h08m48s91.png|''Singin' in The Rain'' (1952) Mgmtoon42.jpg|This 1942-1946 logo was used for Barney Bear, Tom and Jerry and Droopy cartoons. Mgmtoon46.jpg|Mid/Late 1940s-Early 1950s cartoon logo (version 1 from 1946-1948) MGM LOGO.png|Mid/Late 1940s-Early 1950's cartoon logo (version 2 from 1948-1952) Mgmtoon51.jpg|Early 1950s cartoon logo. (1952-1953, 1954) Mgmtoon-tomandjerry.jpg|Mid 1950s cartoon logo. (1953-1954, 1954-1955) Mgmtoon50s_ws.jpg|1950s cartoon logo formatted in CinemaScope. (1954-1958) 1953–1956 CinemascopeTanner.png Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1953 b.jpg jqQA-l_4vrFROoHXxMmRaA30244.jpg|Silver version Ride,_Vaquero!_(1953).jpg|Ride, Vaquero! (1953) Torch_Song_(1953).jpg|Torch Song (1953) MGM_'Mogambo'_Opening.jpg|Mogambo (1953) e84f5885-6d5a-48e7-b523-742e80e647d3.jpg|Take the High Ground! (1953) All_the_Brothers_Were_Valiant_(1953).jpg|All the Brothers Were Valiant (1953) Kiss_Me_Kate_(1953).jpg|Kiss Me Kate (1953) MGM_'Escape_from_Fort_Bravo'_Opening.jpg|Escape from Fort Bravo (1953) fhmhm.jpg|Knights of the Round Table (1953) logo189.jpg|The Long, Long Trailer (1954) GW177H135.png|Variation with copyright disclaimer from Strauss Fantasy (1954) c28622f0-4555-4758-bede-22cd3e32677f.jpg|MGM Jubilee Overture (1954) Betrayed_(1954).jpg|Betrayed (1954) Brigadoon_(1954).jpg|Brigadoon (1954) Fullsizeoutput_da9.jpg|The Last Time I Saw Paris (1954, Fullscreen) logo1954.jpg|The Last Time I Saw Paris (1954, Widescreen) dimh-sd-01.jpg|Deep in My Heart (1954) bdabr-js-01.jpg|Bad Day at Black Rock (1955) hit-the-deck-mgm-logo.jpg|Hit the Deck (1955) TheCowbebTanner.PNG|''The Cobweb'' (1955) lmolm-cv-01.jpg|Love Me or Leave Me (1955) iafw-sd-01.jpg|It’s Always Fair Weather (1955) k-vm-01.jpg|Kismet (1955) ForbiddenPlanet1956Tanner.PNG|''Forbidden Planet'' (1956) vlcsnap-2018-04-30-15h01m46s145.png|''Invitation to the Dance'' (1956) 1956–1958 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_Logo.jpg mgm1956_bw.JPG|Black and White variation GW208H156.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1956 a.jpg|CinemaScope variation mgm1956_ws2.jpg|CinemaScope version A MGM_1955.jpg|Alternate unused logo filmed in 70mm, circa 1955. The frame has faded, thus the pink hue. b9af4897-f2b8-4819-8436-330247d4cfe4.jpg|The Wedding in Monaco (1956) sutlm-rw-01.jpg|Somebody Up There Likes Me (1956) 0170d87d-1c13-4c42-8993-7331b160f467.jpg|The Fastest Gun Alive (1956) GeorgeHighSociety.PNG|''High Society'' (1956) lfl-vm-03.jpg|Lust for Life (1956) Edge_of_the_City_(1957).jpg|Edge of the City (1957) The_Wings_of_Eagles_(1957).jpg|The Wings of Eagles (1957) ss-rm-01.jpg|Silk Stockings (1957) GW348H254.jpg|''Strange Brew'' (1983) 1957–1987 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1957 b.jpg|Black and White rendition of the 1957 logo ohCa8TrP_e2C2-Jxn7ru8g77025.png|''Jailhouse'' (1957, Colorized) vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m29s215.png|''Some Came Running'' (1958) The_Gazebo_(1959).PNG|''The Gazebo'' (1959) GW411H226.jpg|''North By Northwest'' (1959) vlcsnap-2012-12-02-12h26m14s68.png|''The Last Voyage'' (1960) the first film to use 2 roars only. vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h58m32s19.png Mgmtoon60s.jpg|Cartoon version from 1961-1962 on Gene Dietch's Tom and Jerry cartoons MGM Logo (Switchin' Kitten).jpg|''Switchin' Kitten'' (Tom and Jerry, 1961) GW371H272.jpg|Parody found in the Tom and Jerry cartoon, Switchin' Kitten (1961) MGM_Logo_(Buddies_Thicker_Than_Water).jpg|''Buddies Thicker Than Water'' (Tom and Jerry, 1962) MGM_Logo_(Carmen_Get_It!).jpg|''Carmen Get It!'' (Tom and Jerry, 1962) 250px-Tom_and_jerry_mgm_parody.jpg|Parody found in Tom and Jerry in 1963 until 1967. Advance to the Rear (1964).png|''Advance to the Rear'' (1964) GW288H207.png|''MGM's The Big Parade of Comedy'' (1964, A) GW291H206.png|''MGM's The Big Parade of Comedy'' (1964, B) vlcsnap-2018-04-30-15h07m37s880.png|''The Singing Nun'' (1966) GW331H253.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, A) GW444H170.jpg|''The Fearless Vampire Killers'' (1967, B) vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m17s231.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) vlcsnap-2013-03-24-12h25m08s162.png vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h44m29s69.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h07m12s237.png|''The Strawberry Statement'' (1970) OtherVariant.PNG|''House of Dark Shadows'' (1970) Alex-in-Wonderland-images-4d90555c-a60b-45f9-987b-cf93a5cf53f.jpg|From poster for Alex in Wonderland (1970), with Donald Sutherland GW317H238.jpg|''Nothing Lasts Forever'' (1984) TWS.PNG|''Wise Guys'' (1986, A) GW376H237.jpg|''Wise Guys'' (1986, B) MGM/UA Entertainment Co. (1983–1986, July 10, 1987) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1982 MGM UA Entertainment Co..jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m34s190.png Octopussy (1984).png|''Octopussy'' (1983) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-22h45m14s114.png|''A Christmas Story'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h39m05s211.png|''Reckless'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m50s57.png|''Cat's Eye'' (1985) 1966–1968 MGM logo 1966 Mock-up.svg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-00h12m04s97.png|''Lionpower from MGM'' (1967) MGM logo 1966 Mock-up 2.svg|''The Subject was Roses'' (1968) MGM logo 1966 Mock-up wide.svg|''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) 1974 (50th anniversary) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 a 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation A Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1974 b 50th Anniversary.jpg|50th Anniversary variation B 1984-1985 (60th anniversary) fullsizeoutput_c95.jpeg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1984 60th Anniversary.jpg Diamond Jubilee.PNG MGM-UA_Lamb_Chop.png|''Lamb Chop'' (1984) vlcsnap-2015-03-30-18h40m19s154.png|''Electric Dreams'' (1984) Char_bar_code_hoping.jpg|''Red Dawn'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-03-30-07h03m16s89.png|''Just the Way You Are'' (1984) 2010 (1984).png|''2010: The Year We Make Contact'' (1984) 1986–2009 1986–2001 MGM_2000.jpg|1986 variation MGM_1992.jpg MGM1986.jpg|''Where the River Runs Black'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-07-15-15h36m19s162.png|''Willow'' (1988) (Theatrical & VHS/LaserDisc releases only, Lucasfilm owns this title on its own on further releases) mgm1992.JPG|1992 variation Mgm1992bw.jpg|Black and white version vlcsnap-2015-03-19-13h32m20s190.png|This version of the logo was used for MGM/UA Home Video for a time... MGM UA MGM Sparkle of Light flash.gif|...and then the sparkle of light flashes them out. d28355-8995.jpg|Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990) GW391H294.jpg|''Clean Slate'' (1994) MGM 1986.JPG|1995-2001 vlcsnap-2012-12-31-15h35m55s27.png|''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (US, 1995) GW376H280.jpg|''Fluke'' (1995) Mgm2004.jpg mgm ci.png|''Cutthroat Island'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-19h27m05s115.png|''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-23h16m25s1.png|''Fame'' (TV series, 1982, 1996 reissue) MGM_1996.jpg|1996 variation vlcsnap-2012-11-28-04h19m13s207.png|''Warriors of Virtue'' (1997) vlcsnap-2012-10-31-14h42m25s76.png|''Mystic Pizza'' (1988, 1997 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-12-04-21h57m09s172.png|''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) MGM 1998.png|Home Entertainment version used from 1998-2005 GW321H241.png|''The Lionhearts'' (TV series, 1998) fullsizeoutput_c8c.jpeg 1987–1992 Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1986 a.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h03m40s64.png|''Spaceballs'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-03-22-01h05m03s195.png|''Overboard'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-07-11-16h19m12s152.png|''A Fish Called Wanda'' (1988) 1994 (70th anniversary) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-07h02m45s6.png|''Stargate'' (1994) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 1994 70th Anniversary.jpg 1999 (75th anniversary) MGM 75th anniversary 2.jpg|Print logo. mgm 75.JPG|Another print logo GW428H232.jpeg|''3 Strikes'' (2000) 2001–2008 mgmwithurl.JPG fullsizeoutput_d20.jpeg GW485H264.jpg|''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) Fargo (1996).png|''Fargo'' (1996, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-23h55m59s177.png|''Geromino'' (1962, 2001 reissue) From-russia-with-love-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''From Russia with Love'' (1963, 2001 reissue) The Little Girl Lives Down The Lane .png|''The Little Girl Who Lived Down The Lane'' (1976, 2001 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h42m09s15.png|''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h53m55s161.png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (1985, 2002 reissue) d28355-4668.jpg|The Care Bears Movie (1985, 2002 Reissue) d28355-25475.jpg|Windtalkers (2002) Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-22h02m00s248.png|''The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-02-01-23h49m24s50.png|''Agent Cody Banks'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h11m08s60.png|''Good Boy!'' (2003) d28355-10203.jpg|Walking Tall (2004) Soul_Plane_(2004).jpg|''Soul Plane'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h23m16s207.png|''Stellaluna'' (2004) MGM 2005.png|''Me And You And Everyone We Know'' (2005) vlcsnap-2012-12-05-21h39m25s23.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) Into The Blue (2005).png|''Into the Blue'' (2005) MGM The Pink Panther 2006.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame A, 2006) GW351H263.jpg|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame B, 2006) MGM Thepinkpanther2006.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame C, 2006) MGM.png|''The Pink Panther'' (Frame D, 2006) casinoroyale2.PNG|''Casino Royale'' (2006) Basic Instinct 2 (2006).png|''Basic Instinct 2'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-12-12-23h33m54s162.png|''Hannibal Rising'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h07m19s54.png|''Premonition'' (2007) Lars And The Real Girl.png|''Lars And The Real Girl'' (2007) mgm logo _2001__0001.jpg|''Igor'' (2008) 2008–2012 2008–2011 fullsizeoutput_c91.jpeg mgm2008.JPG|'Golden' version with byline (2009-2011) Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 b.jpg|Matted version of the 2008 logo Mgm 2008.png|''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) Screenshot (145).png|''Zookeeper'' (2011) MGM logo 2011.jpg|An alternate logo graphic from 2011. 2011–2012 MGM_2011.jpg MGM 2011 logo.png MGM 2011 logo.jpg Metro Goldwyn Mayer Logo 2008 c.PNG vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h35m43s23.png|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) 2012–present Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo (2012).jpg mgm2012.JPG|Early version Skyfall (2012).png|''Skyfall'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h16m13s15.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) IMG_0371.PNG|''The Care Bears Movie'' (1985, 2012 reissue) MGM 2012.png|''Hansel And Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation 2013.png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Carrie (2013).png|''Carrie'' (2013) emjiem.png|''RoboCop'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h45m22s226.png|''Hercules'' (2014) mgmhotpusuit.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) image-5.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (2015, A) image-7.jpg|''Poltergeist'' (2015, B) BabershopTheNextCitMGM.png|''Barbershop: The Next Cut'' (2016) MGMM7Opening.png|''The Magnificent Seven'' (2016) vlcsnap-2018-06-08-14h48m01s009.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) vlcsnap-2019-05-20-13h06m42s597.png|Operation Finale (2018) Variations In-credit logos 1924–1984 DZMB-FM 90.7.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1925) Topper-title-still.jpg|''Topper'' (1937) Ben-hur 1959 closing.jpg|''Ben-Hur'' (1959) 1760030421pizapw1416555665.jpg|''The Haunting'' (1963) Print logos 1986–present 1986–2011 MGM Logo.jpg 2011–present MGM 2012Logo.jpg MGM Logo.png Mgm 1.png MGM.jpg Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:International Category:Film broadcasters Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Movie studios Category:1916 Category:Mini-major film production companies of the United States Category:1924 Category:United Artists Category:Film distributors of the United States